The New Leaf
by Sora Hoshi
Summary: Harry was left in Los Angeles by the Dursley's in the summer of his Fifth Year. The virus strikes and now he's just trying to survive. Doing away with the Gryffindor courage for the most part, he focuses on surviving and taking care of himself first.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Leaf**

**By: **Sora Hoshi

**Universe:** Left 4 Dead X Harry Potter

**Rating:** M for swearing, anger management, blood and gore, etc.

**Summary:** Harry was left in Los Angeles by the Dursley's in the summer of his Fifth Year. The virus strikes and now he's just trying to survive. Doing away with the Gryffindor courage for the most part, he focuses on surviving and taking care of himself first.

**Warnings: **Swearing, smart!Harry, Sorta-Slytherin!Harry, ?Dark!Harry? (not sure-at least a Grey!Harry), past Abused!Harry (slightly), Manipulative!Dumbledore, Not-so-bad!Voldemort, Major OOCness, there may be more, but I can't remember so...I may add to this list...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Left 4 Dead or Harry Potter. (I couldn't make Left 4 Dead better than it already is if I could, and you guys already know my issues with HP so... XD)

o...X...o

**Hey there everyone! Okay, like I said in my story note on The Hidden Broken Girl, I'm writing different plot's to keep me from going insane (well, more insane) while I try to recover something from the tragic loss of all of my work. So, here's a result of said craziness. Hope you peoples have fun with it! (I'm really surprised-this is only the second crossover of this type-I would have expected more... Though I did find one Harry Potter X Ouran HS Host Club X Left 4 Dead one that was AMAZING! The address is:**

**http :/ / www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 4980894/ 1/ Left_ 4_ Dead**

**Just take out the spaces out of it. Anyways, so technically this is the third one that I know of. ^_^ Hope you like it! Tell me in a review if you do! Thanks guys! XD**

**-Sora-**

o...X...o

**Parseltongue** (If I even use it...)

"Regular talking"

_Thinking/Letter/Talking to Voldemort/visions_

Placed in Los Angeles, California-not Pennsylvania. NOTE: London is 8 hours ahead of Los Angeles.

o...X...o

**Chapter 1**

_Sometimes, I really hate my life. _Harry thought grumpily, not for the first time in the last few hours. Man, was he pissed. The Dursley's had finally decided to take a vacation-right in the middle of his 5th year summer break.

He was still mourning his godfather's loss, and to top that off the three had finally _abandoned _him in Los Angeles, California in _America_. Of course, he had had his trunk shrunken around his neck with an invisibility and a featherlight charm on it. Plus he had bought an untraceable wand from Knockturn Alley in disguise the week before he had left England-he wasn't stupid after all...but that didn't help the situation he was in right now.

Some strange virus had started to spread, one which he was immune to, but almost all muggles weren't. He hadn't really had time to think about his situation before this.

"First they fucking abandon me, then this...plague starts turning people into bloody fucking zombies, then I can't use my wand to kill them...what next? Alien's from _bloody outer space?_" The Potter Heir ranted in a low grumble.

It had been a long week and a half since the infection started spreading en-mass.

Harry sighed and fired another round into a few zombies heads, spotting a boomer lurking up ahead and shooting it with barely a glance in it's direction, making it explode all over a few other zombies that summoned a small hord to claw at them. The five survivors crept by them silently as possible, shooting a few of the ones that noticed them as they went. One thing was for sure, waving a wand all day sure helped his aim after he got over adjusting to the retort of the weapon.

"Kid, hurry up!" The old war vetron, _Bill_ he remembered, growled, holding a semi-automatic comfortably in his hands.

"Yeah, yeah old man." The black haired teen replied in a low voice, so as not to attract a hord. Really, killing zombies sure did help with anger management, but between the nightmares from Voldemort (who was half way around the fucking world and was still at it), Sirius' death, dealing with not being able to 'kill' zombies with his magic, not being able to use his wand openly anymore, and now dealing with his new...acquaintance's...for lack of a better term, he really was too tired, upset, stressed and angry to deal with all of his other emotions.

"Safe house ahead." Zoey whispered back to the two males. They could hear the growls and screams of an incoming hord and were hurriedly, yet carefully making their way to the 'safe house.'

Shutting the door quickly after everyone was in, they just missed the hord coming around the corner, everyone sighing in relief at their luck.

Harry had just met up with the group of four earlier that day, so he hadn't had any time to know who his new allies were-all he knew was that they weren't zombies and they weren't like some of those cowards that had boxed themselves inside a safe room and not let anyone in for fear of gaining the infection. Not that it mattered, now that the disease was water-born from the looks of it and able to be transmitted by animal bites as well.

"Dibs on first shower!" Zoey called out cheerfully, the first one to find the bathroom with a working shower, shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Grumbles were heard from the two other males-Louis and Francis; Bill didn't seem to care too much; and Harry just growled in annoyance. The electricity was still running so after some debate Harry threw on a load of his clothes, secretly using magic to remove some of the lighter stains in one of the bedrooms while constructing a makeshift outfit he could wait to take a shower in. He personally thanked himself for deciding to go buy his own sized clothes after a few weeks back from school-which he was offended to realize he was still in the Junior's section for boys- and silently and repeatedly thanked Hermione for the cleaning charms she had taught him in two years ago. The clothes he had found were much too big, but he was used to that anyways from years of getting hand-me-downs of Dudley's courtesy of Petunia and Vernon.

After Zoey got out Louis, then Francis took a shower and used the bathroom. Meanwhile, Harry searched for food, finding a few candy bars and shoving them inside his side pouch hastily before anyone else saw them; his bag, which he had spelled to automatically shrink and store items inside the featherweight charmed, inner-extendable spelled belt pouch on his right hip. He had picked up quite a good collection of weapons over the last week-getting lucky one day to find a weapon's store and stocking up on guns, clips, rounds, health kits, scopes, laser accuracy equipment, modified pipe bombs and whatever else he could find, shoving it into his pouch for later. The day before he had run into a storage area full of packaged and dried foods, water bottles, and any other type of food he could possibly need.

"Go on Kid, I don't mind waiting. 'Nam smelled pretty close to how I smell now, if not worse, so it's no big deal for me to wait a little longer." The white haired vet said in a gruff voice, smoking on his third cigar in the last two hours since they had gotten to the safe house.

"Thanks." Harry replied quietly, holding his clean clothes in his hands (which he had washed in the sink a few minutes ago), and disappearing into the bathroom. A very fast half an hour later, the emerald eyed teen came out of the small room again, his memories reminding him of his cupboard room back at the Dursleys.

The other three stayed quiet while Bill took the last shower, moving around, eating, washing their clothes, et cetra. After the old man finished, it was apparently story time for them all.

"So, Harry, how's a British kid get here from the UK all by himself?" Zoey asked, breaking the awkward ice, well, at least she thought she had.

"My aunt, uncle, cousin and myself were on a trip here about a week ago. They left me here when they heard about the virus spreading." The black haired young man responded quietly, starting to clean his two pistols his larger, AK-47 and his sniper rifle, equipped with a silencer. His eyes grew dark with anger and what seemed like hatred, a mystery to three of the people, except for Francis who seemed to miss it.

"Why'd they do that?" He asked, the other three stilling instantly at the look of murderous rage on the teenager's face before he blanked it out.

"They hate me." He said in an indifferent voice, shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant type way. "Simple as that. Figured this would be an easy way to get rid of me finally. Though they seem to keep forgetting my in ordinary luck with near death experiences..."

A few minutes of silence and Zoey cleared her throat. "Well...I used to be a college student at one of the Los Angeles' Community Colleges, Bill's a Vietnam War vet, and I have no clue about Francis or Louis." She said in a semi-cheerful voice.

"Hm..." The black haired boy replied noncommently. He glanced at the three males, each just doing their own thing. Louis was almost falling asleep at the moment-which Harry was jealous of since he had insomnia, Francis was cleaning his guns as well and Bill...Bill was staring at him.

A few minutes of silence and Harry finally broke it after setting down his own weapons. "What?" He growled, his eyes fixed on the veteran again.

"What what?" He countered back, setting his cigar in the ash tray on the table.

"Why the hell have you been staring at me?" He ground out, his patience gone to hell.

"Because, you shoot too well and are way too cool headed for a thirteen year old to be in a situation like we are." He replied quietly, four set's of eyes staring at him now. Harry shifted uncomfortably in the sofa seat, he always hated being stared at.

"First of all, I am fifteen. Not thirteen thank you very much. And I've learned to handle myself over the years." The last Potter replied coldly. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go sleep in an actual bed until I have to set out again. Leave whenever you wish, I don't care." He added for good measure, hoping they would take the easy way out and use their 'survival insinct' and leave him on his own. He stood up and grabbed his guns, loaded them quickly and efficiently and stalked off to a bedroom, leaving the flabbergasted adults behind him, for good.

...he hoped.

After putting his two pistols under his pillow with the safety's on and his AK and sniper rifle on the nightstand he spelled the door with locking charms, warded the room, shot half a dozen each of cleaning and freshening charms around the bedroom, much like he had done in the bathroom, and peeled off his jeans and t-shirt to sleep in his boxers. Sighing he laid down in the bed and closed his eyes sending a thought out to Voldemort through his Occlumency shields. _Please give me a few hours of peaceful sleep... _He pleaded, not above anything it seemed anymore.

Surprisingly the murderer responded. _And why should I little hero?_ His snake-like voice whispered back through his mind.

_Because I didn't want to fight in that old bastard's war in the first place and my side in it was chosen for me? Because I never wanted to be the 'hero' you made me? Because I'm in the middle of an apocalyptic war zone? Because I'm still healing from what my bastard of an uncle- _Harry thought furiously back, his patience gone, and sleep deperivation making itself known. He cut himself off quickly as soon as he realized what he had started to say, trying to cover up what he had been about to reveal to 'his enemy.' _Oh, never mind. You probably don't care anyways._ He finished with a grumble turning on his side and moving one of the guns to his left hand, his right staying empty because it was his natural wand arm.

Harry could practically see Voldemort's frown as he drifted off towards sleep hearing the reply, _We will talk later Mr. Potter, be sure of that. For now, rest. _Even if it was just him wanting information about what was happening to him right now that got Voldemort to stop tormenting him for a bit, Harry couldn't find it in himself to care much-if at all.

Meanwhile, the four survivors sat in silence, each listening to the teenager who had just told them to buzz off.

"...what the hell?" Francis said in a blank tone of voice, Louis silently looking up at the ceiling, a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't feel right about leaving him to fend for himself, he's just a teenager. We need to stick together if we want to get out of here alive..." Zoey said quietly, her hand's folded in her lap, where her gaze was firmly placed.

"I agree with Zoey. I don't think I'd be okay leaving him on his own, but somethings...off...about that kid..." Louis said, Francis nodding silently in agreement.

"He's seen war before." Bill said quietly, a deep frown marring his face. "Or at the very least, a lot of death. You can see it hidden in his eyes. He's using emotional masks-like vet's do. But the really weird thing is there _is_ no war going on in the UK." He finished just as quietly as when he started, the other three going still and silent at the comment.

After a few minutes of dead silence where everyone could hear each others breathing and the guttural sounds coming from the zombies outside, Zoey said, "We'll leave him alone for now, maybe some sleep is all he needs and some food in a bit." She suggested, getting silent nods as the three males silently continued to think about the newest survivor they had met.

Six hours later a knock sounded at Harry's door, making him jerk awake, his gun automatically going to aim straight for the noise as his wand followed, a reaction he had developed after Ron had woken him up to early one too many times because _he_ couldn't sleep, his gun naturally adding into the routine after the past week of firing it so often.

"Wha' z't?" Harry said groggily, shaking his head to clear the slumber from his mind.

"We cooked dinner and I was wondering if you wanted any." Zoey replied hesitantly, her voice slightly muffled through the thick wood.

"I'll be there in a minute." He called out, getting up and dressing silently, slipping into his jeans, t-shirt, and baggy sweater. Strapping his weapon's back on him-except his wand holster which already was where it was supposed to be, he holstered the guns in a belt he'd pulled off a dead infected policeman at the beginning of this torturous escapade.

The two bigger guns stayed in his room while his wand went back up the sleeve of his baggy sweater and into his invisible wand holster. A few moment's later he undid the wards around his bedroom, opened the door and left the room, walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey there Kid, how was your sleep?" Bill asked, sipping something that looked like coffee-with creamer and everything.

"Good, surprisingly." The Potter Heir replied, stretching his arms above his head, making sure to keep the baggy sweater up over his hands.

"Really? One would think you wouldn't sleep well with those zombies..." Francis replied, already eating some type of meat-veggie stir-fry.

"Insomniac. I could sleep through anything if I get a decent sleep-which I did earlier." Harry replied, sitting down at the only empty spot at the table.

"Ah." Louis mumbled around the food in his mouth, seemingly starved.

"So, where are you headed?" The only girl asked, her head cocking to the side in a curious type motion.

"Airport has long-distance radio's. I'm going to phone the army directly there. It'd be stupid to go to the hospital like that announcement said. Every single zombie from here to city limit's will be headed there now because of the noise..." Harry replied quietly. "I figured, the airport should have turned their lights and most of their power off, plus the fact that with the new security measures they installed it should be safer inside that building. Helps that the only place I know the way to is the airport since I left from my hotel." He explained with a shrug, starting to eat slowly.

"Hm...that...actually sound's like a really logical idea..." Bill said, already finished with his food and going for seconds, or thirds, Harry didn't know which.

"Maybe...could we go with?" Zoey asked hesitantly after clearing her mouth. The black haired teen's eyes flickered as he thought through his options.

He really didn't want to leave other non-infected person's to die and more people equals more protection. On the other hand, he had to watch out for them all, he couldn't use his magic freely, a larger group attracted more attention easier...but then he would be acting like Voldemort or Dumbledore-leaving the pawns to fight while they escaped, and he really didn't want to be like them...

"Okay. But first off there are a few rules if you're coming with me. One: you don't make a peep once we leave this safe house, unless it's in a whispered voice. Two: you move fast, silent and don't complain about A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G I say-period. Three: if something weird happens-ignore it, don't pay attention to it, don't ask questions. Clear?" Harry replied, his eyes and voice as hard as flint, looking over each of the four older people thoroughly.

Silently nods of shock were given by the three younger adult's while Bill looked him over just as thouroughly. _Damn Kid reminds me of my old Drill Sergent..._ He thought with a frown before giving a firm nod in confirmation.

"Glad you agree. Now, one more thing. Sometimes I get...debilitating headaches. It's from an old injury, and I can't help it. If I suddenly start looking for a safe house and hurrying up the pace even more, just follow my lead. It mean's I've got to get into a safe zone quickly." He added with a frown, his fingers unconsciously brushing away part of his bangs to trace the scar on his forehead. His hair was getting long after all. He wanted it longer so now it was starting to slowly grow longer. Soon he'd have to tie it back with something-not that he minded, the reason he wanted it long was to respect his godfather, who had-

_No. Don't think about that. Not a good idea._ He thought to himself shaking his head slightly and blinking away the glazed look before going back to eating.

"So, I figure we'll leave tomorrow-it's too late tonight to keep going. It would be a stupid move. We'll have to share since there's three bedrooms-unless someone wants to take the couch..." Bill finally said after everyone finished decimating whatever food they could get their hands on, all of them were now insanely full-Harry had only eaten about a quarter as much as anyone else, making the adult's frown as things started to add together.

"Sound's good to me. So, who's with who?" Harry asked, starting to do the dishes by hand out of habit. Only a few minute's later he was done and the dishes seemed to be sparkling clean, making the adults who had been observing this frown even more.

"Well, Zoey get's her own room-unless she want's to share-" Francis started to tease.

"Actually I do. I want to share with Bill. I don't trust the boards on this house." Zoey replied firmly, in a very serious tone of voice.

"I'm sharing with Francis." Louis said immediately after that comment.

"Who said I wanted to?" The tattooed man said with a frown. After a few seconds of the 'puppy-dog eyes' he gave in reluctantly.

"Do you want to share with one of us Kid?" Bill asked, taking things as they went.

"No, I'm good on my own. Besides if I get another good sleep and one of you startle me out of it, you might end up with a bullet through your head by accident." The last Potter replied with a frown, taking in the startled looks and shrugging. "I lived in a dorm at school. One of my friend's kept waking me up early, so I started sleeping with a few rocks or something to beam him across the head with. I ended up getting really good at aiming at things while I was still mostly asleep." He explained with a sheepish grin. "Pillow's never work with him."

"Ah." Zoey replied with a giggle, the two younger men cracking grins at this explanation while even the veteran smiled.

"All right, time for bed people." Bill said, still smiling. Everyone was tired so no one complained at his parent-like behavior.

"Night." Harry called out to the others as he walked up the stairs to 'his' room, shutting the door and reapplying the charms he had applied earlier-minus half of the cleaning and freshening charms. Stripping down to boxers for bed he crawled under the covers, laying down and closing his eyes.

_So, explanations?_ A voice hissed as he started to drift back off to sleep, making him jump.

The last Potter sighed and opened his eyes. _There was a virus outbreak in Los Angeles-Dursley's abandoned me here so now I'm stuck fighting my way through zombies and trying to survive a war zone area. Most of the populace has gotten infected, except for the magical populace, and the carriers and the naturally immune muggles. You've been keeping me up so I can't fight my way through the area._ Harry replied grimly, his hand tightening on the gun unconsciously.

_That's good information to know, but I was talking more along the lines of about your uncle. _Riddle responded drily, a frown seeming to appear over the connection.

_There's no information on that that for you. I don't trust you-let alone any of my friend's with that information. Especially after Dumbles...and what Snape found out this year... It's one of the secrets I'd like to stay secret and not see it on the headline's of The Daily Prophet._ The emerald eyed teen growled, flipping onto his side, trying to get comfortable on the soft bed. He let out a yawn as his eyes drooped suddenly as he suddenly grew more tired, his body going slack with the tiredness he suddenly felt to his bones. _Wh-what...are you...doing...? _He whispered in his mind a weak panicked feeling eveloping him before draining away at the tiredness.

_Nothing that will harm you. I've made you lose too much sleep over the last year._ The red eyed man replied quietly, a mental hand combing through his 'enemies' hair as he fell asleep with a little help. "Now, to talk to Severus..." He murmured, moving out of his personal private quarters in the direction of the closest Death Eater.

Half way through the night Harry started to dream. Well, not really dream, but have a nightmare. Instead of torturing innocent's though, it was of one of his Uncle Vernon's beatings about his 'freakishness'. The black haired teen woke up in a panic, breathing hard and whimpering in fear. Voldemort may not scare him too much, but his uncle did. He slowly settled back down after casting some more locking charms and a few more wards. He fell asleep again uneasily, his mind chaotic until deep sleep took him away again.

o...X...o

**This will probably be a three to five chapter fic. I'm not really sure where it's going to end, how it's going to end, and stuff like that. I do know that I _will_ end it at some point. I do have ideas for the ending and what I want to happen. I'm not sure if this will be a prequel or something so... ^_^ Oh! If there are any mistakes, I'm blaming most of them (deleted letters/spaces/etc.) on fanfiction because this looked simply amazing before I opened it up on there... Anyways, see you next chapter!**

**-Sora-**


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings, disclaimer, etc. are now located in the first chapter only from now on.

o...X...o

**Hey guys, thank you soooo much for the thirteen reviews and the all of the alert and fav's I got for putting up this first chapter! When I saw I got 8 C2 alert thingys for this fic I was so surprised! It made me feel all warm and happy inside! lol I loved the reviews! They really inspired me to keep writing over the last two weeks. I've been working slowly on the Narue fic, but I've put the HPXNaruto x-over on hold for now, I'm not really sure where I really want it to go, so we'll see, but I know I want to finish this fic first... Anyways, I'm really thankful to all you people who asked questions and I made sure to respond to those who did-I LOVE THOSE REVIEWS! It makes me feel like people are wanting to know what will happen and are interested in my fic-that helps a lot with my writing. I love people asking questions-it makes me think about my storyline, which is a really good idea to keep doing... ^_^**

**See ya later!**

**-Sora-**

o...X...o

**Parseltongue** (If I even use it...)

"Regular talking"

_Thinking/Letter/Talking to Voldemort/visions_

place in Los Angeles-not Pennsylvania. NOTE: London is 8 hours ahead of Los Angeles.

o…X…o

**Chapter 2**

The next day Harry woke slightly panicked at the knock at his door. Immediately his gun and wand were pointed from where the noise had come from, making him feel a little trigger happy. He was used to Ron waking him up when he couldn't sleep, on those few nights that Harry _could _sleep...not a good thing for Ron's health, which Ron was slow to learn. He had slept deeply and undisturbed by any dreams for the almost nine hours he had been asleep after the initial nightmare. After responding to Zoey through the door and hearing her walk away, he started to use some very choice words on what he thought of Voldemort at the moment-none of them complementary in the least. Trailing down to the kitchen after dressing and picking up his guns, he walked through the hall, smelling cooked meat and eggs. _Hm...so this is what it's like for Uncle Vernon and Dudley to come down to the kitchen._ He thought bitterly.

He set his two larger guns on the couch with their safety's on and went to eat breakfast. The meal itself was a silent affair, Harry's dark scowl preventing any decent conversation. The five got ready to leave quietly, not wanting to attract the attention of the zombies or the angry teenager with two guns strapped to his back and two more on his waist.

The group set off, making their way quickly down the streets, shooting the special infected as they came, trying to avoid attracting attention and creeping along the streets at a fast pace. It was true, the less noise the group made, the less attention the zombies gave them, making hords appear even less than normal.

They passed two open safe houses before Harry called it a day. His wards had picked up a hord coming towards them around the corner with a Tank in it's midst. He really didn't want to deal with that issue at the moment, so he motioned the other four inside, shutting the door and barring it silently.

"Why are we stopping here? We could have made it to the next one no problem!" Francis asked, while Harry walked over to one of the six sleeping bags on the ground, the one in the far corner, pulled away from all the others. He set his guns down on the ground and sat down, pulling off his sweater and starting to clean his guns.

"If you want to keep going, go ahead and have fun with the hord coming with a Tank. I think I'll stay here and rest for the night though." The black haired teen finally replied in the silence. Bill and Zoey were already cleaning their guns as well, not even thinking about fighting at the moment. Harry was fast and silent, pushing the adults to be out of breath even if he wasn't.

After a few minutes of silence where Louis and Francis sat down on two of the last three open sleeping bags and started doing the same thing everyone else was. Harry set down his guns for a moment and grabbed the last sleeping bag, setting it down on top of the one he had been sitting on. The sleeping bags were the cheap ones-no pillow/head coverings, just a quilt folded in half with a zipper. "So Harry, how are you able to move so fast and silently?" Zoey asked, curiousity getting the better of her.

Harry's hands froze for a moment his eyes darkening before a mask went up. "Harry Hunting. I ran and my cousin and his gang hunted." He said simply, concentrating on getting some dried infected blood off the butt of one of his pistols. When it was finally clean he stood up looking for food. The adults were looking at him with varied expressions, watching the Potter Heir go about looking for food.

He found some canned fruit and a can of some type of spaghetti like substance, opened them both, ate them cold and threw his trash to the other side of the street.

"Where were your parents?" Zoey finally exclaimed, thoroughly disgusted by his relatives by now.

"Dead." The green eyed young man replied in a quiet voice, everyone knowing better than to go into the subject. "Now, if you're done interrogating me, I'd like to go to sleep, I want to get at least six or seven miles tomorrow and that means moving very fast." He said, laying down inside his covers and throwing them over his head. He wasn't used to not having any nightmares so it was hard to fall asleep.

_Made it through another day?_ A voice suddenly asked in his head.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his four inch long hair. _Yeah. Why'd you push me into sleep last night? _He asked bluntly. He didn't know why he was having sane conversations with Voldemort of all people, but he was happy he got a full night's sleep-not to say he wasn't angry about being forced to sleep, but he was wondering why Riddle was seeming so nice now-a-days. Plus, killing all those infected helped to calm his temper as well.

_As I said before, I've been keeping you up unfairly. No one bothered to ask you which side you would like to be on, or court you to that side. Even without the prophecy, I would have come to your home sooner or later to see get rid of DUmbledore's higher up supporters. It was a full-out war. Destroying your parent's would have helped our side. I'm not going to say I am sorry for that, but I am sorry you had to live with magic-hating muggles. _The red eyed man replied with a sigh. _Oh, I will be performing a ceremony in two nights at nightfall here-that means around two-thirty your time, since London is eight hours ahead of Los Angeles. You might get a headache from it, so be careful. _The man added, frowning as he thought about the upcoming ritual.

_What's it supposed to do? _The black haired boy asked, his hand clenching his gun tightly.

_It's supposed to give me my old body back. Don't ask, a little light-bringer like yourself wouldn't like the contents of the ritual. However, it is needed. I rule by fear and madness right now. Not the best thing for leading a side in a war. _Voldemort said in a serious tone, teasing just a bit with Harry's position in the war.

_I am not a light-bringer! I'm not even sure I want to take a side in this war, or stay in the wizarding world at all at this point. _Harry released a snarl out loud, making the four adults jump. They had thought he was asleep. He got up murmuring about stupid dark lords who decided where people's position in wars should be and how he wouldn't talk to him if he acted like that. Of course, this just made the four others stare at him in confusion. "I'm going out." He said shortly, sniping all of the zombies and opening the door quickly.

A few minutes of stunned silence descended on the group before they hurriedly grabbed their guns and left, running after the retreating back that had went around the corner about a block up the street. How he had gotten that far so quickly was a mystery to them

Harry's wards had picked up a group of infected further down the street that he made his way towards. He quickly shot the Hunters, Smokers and Boomers he detected, making his way towards the group with malice written across his face. He pulled out his wand and started casting immobilization charms on some, shooting with the gun in his left hand. After his wand disappeared up his sleeve, his fist slammed into the chin of one of the zombies unfortunate enough to get too close to him, his magical strength pushing the infected back about six to eight feet. A kick here, a shot there and the infected group were no more.

Breathing deeply, he screamed at the top of his lungs, sounding like a torrential beast that even had the infected, special and normal alike, fleeing from him. He sighed and looked down at his shoes, grimacing. "Much better...looks like I'm going shoe shopping tomorrow..." He murmured to himself, his dirty socks poking through the tops of his old, holey shoes.

Turning around, he started to walk back, only to freeze at the sight of his new acquaintance's staring at him. "What?" He growled as he made his way back over, trying to remember how many spells he had cast and where.

"What was that Kid?" Bill asked gruffly, spitting the stub of his cigar out and onto the ground.

"What was what?" Harry asked, mind racing hopefully they hadn't seen him until after he had put his wand away.

"The fighting and the scream and...what the hell was that?" Francis repeated still in shock at how violent Harry had been a few moment's ago.

"Oh that. That was releasing pent up frustration. Nothing too big of a deal." Harry replied shrugging. He didn't really care what the adults thought, he had had enough crap happen over the past year that he was done caring. The Hat had said he would have done better in Slytherin, it was time to start using that side of his personality.

"Frustration?" Zoey whispered, her eyes huge as she looked at the massacre before them.

"What can I say? I've had a lot on my mind." The teen replied with another shrug. "Now, can we continue this conversation inside the safe house?" Harry asked, already starting back.

Louis was staring vacantly at the carnage for a few more seconds than the rest before turning and following them back to the safety zone.

Once they got in the room and locked it up again everyone sat down, still silent. _Geez, these guys act like this never happens..._ He huffed silently, crawling under his covers again.

The four older survivors didn't really know what to say so everyone just went to bed.

_Calmed down some? _Voldemort asked with something like humor in his voice.

_Barely._ Harry growled back, closing his eyes with a sigh. _I need to get new shoes tomorrow..._ He added with an internal groan.

_What's the matter with that? You should be wearing new clothes every day._ Riddle replied with a frown.

_Please, be serious. I'm wearing shoes that are five years old, that were given to my aunt by one of her friends so she could 'donate' them to 'charity'. The only reason I have fitting clothes is because I bought them and kept them hidden so my relatives-_ Harry sneered here. _-wouldn't know I had money. I couldn't get shoes without them noticing or without some type of place to put them and unfortunately the trunk I own doesn't have a shoe compartment._ He finished with a frown, glaring at the blanket over his head.

_Well, be sure to get at least two pairs and shrink one and hide them somewhere inside your trunk-it shouldn't be too hard to keep them somewhere. You'll need them. _Voldemort replied, sounding slightly distracted.

_Hm...I'm going to bed now, good night._ Harry said, frowning under the covers as he relaxed the grip he had on his gun.

_Night._ Was the last thought he had before his mind fell into the unconsciousness of sleep.

The next morning Zoey woke up early and got everyone up quietly except for the teen. "What do we do? We all know something's going on with the kid, how do we approach this?" She whispered frantically.

"Leave it Zoe. Kid'll tell us over time when he starts to trust us, if he don't bring it up, then we will later." Bill replied just as quietly, watching the blanket's move sporadically, like they would if someone was having a nightmare.

"Hey, should we wake him up?" Louis asked, frowning at the form of their youngest member of the group. Just then Harry burst up to a seated position, his eyes darting around the room as his pistol followed his movements.

He breathed deeply for a few minutes, the panic and fear that had lit his eyes were being replaced by a shuttered emotion and calm once he realized the room was secure.

Sighing he ran a had through his longer hair, ruffling it before it laid flat again, however the quartet had already seen the pale, lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Getting up silently he replaced the guns in their proper places, shouldering his bag and his guns before looking for another can of fruit. The last Potter opened it silently, the others watching his movements with wary eyes. Eating quickly he stood, slipping on the socks and shoes he had abandoned last night near one of the walls. "I need to stop in a shoe store and get some shoes. There's one two blocks further-on the way to the airport." He said shortly, glancing over his shoulder to see everyone else waiting for him. The special infected had already been taken care of by Francis, so the group quickly walked out of the safe house.

"Damn. How old _are_ your shoes?" Louis asked, noticing the holes for the first time.

"Older than five years." Harry replied quietly as they walked down their second block of the day. His wards were saying there were three active hazardous threats near him-meaning three special infected were close.

Zoey screeched as a Smoker's tongue wrapped around her body, dragging her away from the group. The three older men quickly turned, aiming for the tongue while Harry searched out the infected by tracing it by it's tongue. Spotting it on the roof of the building across the street he quickly took aim as Bill seemed to hit the tongue. A shot went off and he killed the Smoker with a bullet through the head as Zoey coughed and collapsed on the ground, breathing in air through a raspy throat.

A Hunter's scream echoed from one of the buildings on their sides, making Harry dart over to where the other four were, hauling Zoey up and supporting her weight slightly as he hurried the group up the street.

"Move it!" He hissed, not liking how there were still two special infected out there that he couldn't spot. Francis quickly picked up Zoey so she was cradled in his arms, making it so the men could move faster.

Two blocks later the two special infected were still tailing them, Harry guiding the five into the shoe store. "Fix her up Francis, Louis, you and Bill guard the entrance. I'm going for shoes. I'll be back in ten minutes tops." Harry told the group, frowning when he felt the approach. "Be careful, there's several special infected out there planning on attacking." He added as he disappeared down an isle after grabbing one of the packages of socks that were sold by the counter and not waiting for their protests.

Finding his shoe size he looked over the shoes with a critical eye, grabbing several pairs-a set of black combat boots, a set of tan combat boots and a pair of what looked like good running shoes, thanking the gods that the area they were in had huge shopping areas (which were of course desserted when the virus took hold, making it a very sparce area). Putting socks on, his eyes did a 360 scan, looking on the tops of the shelving units and between the spaces, checking for zombies. Not seeing them, he grabbed the first set of shoes. Trying them all on quickly and taking a few steps in each he drew his wand and set his trunk on the clean bench.

Casting a few obscuring charms, he unshrunk his trunk and shrunk the shoes he found, grabbing at least three the extra's of each shoe as he went and stuffing them inside, leaving the pair of running shoes he had tried on last out. Spotting a pair of knee-high and thigh-high buckled, gothic-like boots (very surprising to him...but this was Los Angeles before the outbreak...so maybe not.) Harry shoved his size and the size above his into the trunk, shutting it quickly and replacing the charms he had on it. He grabbed the trunk and put it in his pocket, breaking the obscuring charm and putting his wand back up his sleeve into his holster. Noticing the sound of what he thought was a hord he quickly laced up his new shoes and ran back up to the front. Finding the group fighting off a hord for some reason, he joined in, not bothering to ask why when he saw the downed forms of two hunters.

"Damn. Pipe bomb!" He called, grabbing one from the pouch on his hip and throwing it out the window and into the middle of the street. The hord quickly abandoned the five survivor's in favor of the loud beeping, light-flashing object. "Okay, what happened? I was only gone for ten minutes!" He asked, sheathing a knife back into his makeshift holster on his calf and leaving his pistal in his hand.

"Hunter's attacked Bill and Louis while Francis was healing me. Took the two down and then a huge hord attacked while we were healing them." Zoey replied a bit breathless at the intense fight they had just went through.

"Ah. Well, got what I needed, let's go." Harry said, darting out the door as the pipe bomb went off and shot off down the street, the older adult's groaned and went after him.

Four hours later Harry glanced at his watch, noticing the time said seven-fifty, meaning it was two-twenty where he was now. "We need a safe house for a bit, I'm starting to get a headache." Harry said softly, making a boomer explode with a bullet as he darted down the street, looking for an open safe house now.

"Oh thank God." Louis murmured, wiping the sweat off of his face with a sleeve. Zoey, Bill and Louis were breathing slightly hard from the constant rapid walking, even Francis-the usual pace-maker of the group, and Harry were slightly out of breath.

Harry winced as a pain starting to radiate from his scar. "Hurry!" He hissed, his scar starting to grow red in irritation from the pain he was feeling.

"There!" Bill said several minutes later, point three houses further up the street, seeing an open safe-house door. "We'll check it over, you set your weapons away from you-we don't want to get shot by accident if your pain's as bad as you say it is." He added as soon as the group had gotten inside and secured the door. Harry stripped his guns, knives, trunk and pouch, leaving his wand on him and setting his magical items under a notice-me-not spell. "Shit this is going to hurt..." He murmured, laying back on the couch, closing his eyes, getting sucked into the vision after one last conscious throb from his scar.

...vision...

_"Now Severus." Voldemort hissed, his skin seemed to bubble for some reason. Harry seemed to be watching this from the sidelines, he wasn't sure how that worked, but he was thanking whatever diety that had taken pity on him slightly and didn't make him feel whatever agony Voldemort was feeling at the moment._

_Severus walked up to his master and poured something down his throat, forcing him to drink every drop before retreating again. Voldemort and Severus were the only two in the room (Harry didn't count because he wasn't there physically). The process started out slowly, the red-eyed man screaming throughout it, hair was starting to sprout from his head, eyebrow's were growing quickly while his lips turned into a normal human pink color that lips were supposed to be. A nose emerged as his skin started to expell a silvery liquid from the bubbles that had been there. Slowly it took a less dead-white look and more of a human look._

_By now, the Potter Heir was screaming along with him, the scar on his forehead burning with pain, making it bust open and start bleeding sluggishly._

_Bit by bit the pain lessened, the two men in pain panting hard. Severus poured another potion down Voldemort's abused throat, making him relax slightly. The pain dimmed considerably for Harry, so it was enough where he could push it to the side as a meer annoyance._

_Finally Harry looked over at his supposed enemy, right as he looked up. "Mirror?" Riddle rasped out, his voice still strained._

...end of vision...

Harry gasped and jolted back to his body quite suddenly, his eyes darting around as the ceiling was blocked by faces.

"What the hell was that Kid?" Bill choked out, definitely freaked out.

**-Continued in Chapter 3-**

o...X...o

**So, like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think please! See you guys next chapter! XD I can't make any promises of when I'll be updating, but hopefully it will be within two weeks. Special thanks to My Solitude for the note about no mistake's that you could see! So...THANK YOU! I really need help with that especially since I'm starting to type the fic on fanfiction-not on a document beforehand... So, if there are any mistakes this chapter ie-deleted letters/spaces/etc. could someone let me know please? Well, I think that's it...see you all next chapter!**

**Laters!**

**-Sora-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, okay so I've been making a terrible mistake throughout all of the last few chapters. Los Angles is actually spelled Los Angeles. So, I went back and edited the last two chapters to fix them up from such a grave error. So, both have been edited and a few words added here and there. Nothing to change the story dramatically, and definitely not enough for a complete paragraph. Anyway, I wanted to say thank you to all of you people who reviewed. I LOVED the little comments about what drew you into this fic, and what you liked! It gives me a direction to write in and lets me know what all you people like, so please keep it up! XD Again, thanks!**

**See ya later!**

**-Sora-**

o...X...o

**Parseltongue** (If I even use it...)

"Regular talking"

_Thinking/Letter/Talking to Voldemort/visions_

Placed in Los Angeles, California-not Pennsylvania. NOTE: London is 8 hours ahead of Los Angeles.

o…X…o

Last chapter:

_"What the hell was that Kid?" Bill choked out, definitely freaked out._

o...X...o

**Chapter 3**

"Headache. Cursed scar." He replied, his voice raspy. Zoey hurriedly got up to get him a glass of water from the faucet; they had already checked the facilities of the one level safe house. "How long...out?" The last Potter managed to get out before Zoey got back.

"We've been here two hours, you started screaming an hour and a half ago." Louis said, frowning at Harry's first answer.

"What the hell's a cursed scar?" Francis asked as Harry drank the water Zoey had given him after a small smile of thanks. Silently he pulled off the rag someone had left on his forehead with his other hand and pulled his bangs away from his forehead as he lowered the glass from his lips.

"Cursed scar is exactly what I said-a cursed scar. Headaches that can get to be dehabilitating and can cause intense pain given by the person who had given it to the other." Harry answered, specifically being vague.

"How long have you-" Zoey asked, curiosity getting the better of her, only for Louis to cut her off.

"There's no way there's such things as curses." The junior systems analyst stated bluntly, making Harry's glare focus in on him.

"And I suppose that there's no such thing as scar's that are fifteen years old bursting open?" Harry scoffs, his glare intensifying. "There's a lot of things you don't understand or have knowledge of, deal with it and continue living your lives obliviously. I've got a war to get back to and traitor's to kill." He said, his eyes hardening as he sat up.

"I will not waste my time waiting around for the lingering effects to finish. We need to make it at least two more safe-houses today. We're too far away from the airport still. The longer we wait, the more likely the electricity will stop working or something will go wrong." Harry said with a frown getting up off the couch after wiping off the rest of the blood from his forehead. He snagged a few snack bars from one of the tables on the side of the room before replacing his weapon's, trunk and pouch where they were suppossed to be on his person.

Sighing he devoured three of the bars while slipping several more into his pouch, just in case. Grabbing a few more to eat along the way, he looked at the group of survivors again.

"Look. There's a lot you don't know about this world. I'm not planning on telling you or anyone else. When weird things happen or things like what just happened happen, you'll have to accept it or you'll go insane. There are rules that I can't break, and if I break them, your life, and my own, are forfeit." Harry spoke quietly, looking from one face to another with a weariness that was only seen in Bill at very rare times.

"...all right Kid. We'll have to trust you with this. Don't make us regret it." Bill said finally after several minutes of evaluating silence and shock.

The Potter Heir nods once as he glances around. "All set then?" He asked, starting to finally accept that he wouldn't be able to get rid of the four other survivor's. _Thank the gods that none of them look or act like Sirius. I don't think I'd be able to handle that..._ He thought, his eyes flashing with inner turmoil and pain as he chugged another glass of water as the other's got their weapons all set.

"We're good to go." Francis said with wary eyes, watching the teen set down the glass and nod again.

"Right, let's head out." The black haired young man said, pulling his pistols out and checking the clips before looking at the other four.

Zoey hadn't said a word, but was looking very worried and concerned. She sighed and nodded heading towards the door.

Outside, everything was silent and deserted. Harry's screams had made the infected flee again, a blessing in a twisted sense.

They travelled for three blocks, only seeing a few regular infected and a couple special infected, but no hords. The silence was quite unnerving for the survivors who were used to the moans and groans of the infected, making them hurry down the streets at a quick pace-almost running.

Harry sighed, glancing at the mental map he had made with his ward sensors. He had a general one that poured information about the general street configuration set up, one that would sense active dangers as far as three blocks away, and one that he had set up on the sly, a marker ward when he got to Los Angles, showing the exact place where the airport was at all times. These three wards were some of the few that Harry had looked up towards the end of the year before last year, hoping they could help in the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, right now he was thankful he had found a way to adjust them so they would be locked on a person instead of locked to a specific piece of land. Finding a safe house a block further along the way, the group quickly went in and blockaded the door. It was a simple secure police storage unit for seized items room that they had only found due to spray-painted safe-house signs along the way inside.

The room had two exits, one for each side of the building with several already open cheap sleeping bags and more rolled up and stacked on one shelf. Apparently, the police station was on a county line so the two counties decided to combine their holding stores to make it easier to guard, completely weird, but good news for the survivors. There were plenty of specialized weapons, ammo, clothes, knives, sheathes and even a few swords. Harry took first watch so when everyone was asleep finally he made sure to put a silencing spell on himself and slipped off to help himself to some of the goods.

Knives, sheathes, one of the swords, several rounds of different types of ammo and more guns made their way into his pouch. Sighing he finished quickly, keeping his eyes out for any type of infected, but not spotting any. Grabbing another sleeping bag he placed it on top of an already unrolled one and woke Bill for second shift of a five shift guard.

Silence surrounded him, making him glance around nervously. His hand gripped one pistol, his wand hand free to curl up under his face to form a slightly odd pillow. He closed his eyes and sighed again, trying to relax and fall asleep, obviously Tom wasn't up because of the ceremony so there was no silent conversation going to take place that night. Finally, he fell asleep, tossing and turning through the night, struggling with past nightmares of his uncle and a few torture dreams from the 'visions' he used to get.

Harry was the first person up in the morning, other than Louis who had the last shift in watch duty. Searching for food, since they forgot to eat before going to sleep the night before, the black haired boy found some type of sweet apples, water bottles, several bottles of alcohol that had obviously been there before the virus struck, protein bars and some other type of health bar that didn't taste like chalk. Quickly Harry shoved half of the non-chalk-like health bars in his pouch along with a few bottles of water. He hurriedly grabbed an apple, a protein bar, a good tasting health bar and a water bottle and started to eat. Soon, he was joined by Louis, Zoey and Bill, Francis still being asleep around the corner out of sight, but not hearing.

A loud curse was heard from the area the biker was in, making Zoey and Louis laugh, while Bill and Harry cracked smiles at the explicit comments coming from the man. Francis followed the laughter around the corner to find the other four survivors in different stages of breakfast.

After everyone finally finished eating, they all used the bathroom they found near the other entrance/exit. "All right, ready to go?" Bill asked, looking over the group to see if their guns were loaded and safety's off. Receiving nods, Bill pulled the door open after letting Harry snipe the few zombies they could see in the front entrance of the other side of the police station items holding room. Quickly Harry took the lead, heading out into the street silently moving quickly as he could. The group made their way through several stores, pausing here or there to change into fresher clothes as they went. One of the stores the five survivors went through was an Army Surplus Store, which had army fatigues, pouches, medpacks, holsters for different types of guns and other useful items, making most of the group drool when they stepped inside. Quickly the five separated, scouring the store for things they would need.

In Harry's case, that also meant throwing stuff into his pouch (he was really thanking the gods for that pouch, even now) when no one was looking. After changing into a set of older style army fatigues and adding a few 'pockets' to his outfit, including a camo-vest with multiple pocket's that varied in size, and a belt that held two padded back pockets, two pistol holsters and several other removable pockets. Grabbing several 'replacement' items he stuffed them inside the pouch as he went, pushing the medpacks, extra army-camo clothing items and two sets of military-grade boots in there as well; now he was ready to leave. Surprisingly there were very few infected in the store and no special infected, which was a real surprise, considering they seemed to be popping up more and more often as time went by.

"So, everyone ready to go?" Bill asked, chewing on a new cigar. He had raided the store's supply of cigars, while Harry grabbed a few of the expensive lighters, stuffing them inside one of his pockets and several in his pouch, knowing those would help if he needed to light a Molotov.

After Bill received the statement's of agreement he was looking for, he moved towards the front of the door, seemingly more in touch with his 'inner-soldier' than before, if only because of the army-issue materials. The group then started out again, heading quickly towards the airport again.

Two hours later after running into three witches and a tank, they were closing in on the airport and getting ready for the fight through the airport terminal as well as the wait for whoever was going to come get them. Nervous silence descended on the group, making everyone even more jumpy then they already were.

"Everyone got the food and extra ammo we scavenged for before coming here?" Harry asked, double checking on everything. Zoey swallowed nervously and nodded. Francis and Louis both gave him looks that basically read 'are you stupid?' while Bill gave him a sharp look and a jerk of the head, signaling him to wait while he headed in first. The group entered quickly, shutting the door behind them and barring the entrances. They planned to do that for every room they could, hoping it would help hold off the zombies for a bit longer. They definitely needed all the help they could get.

Zoey stepped forward, her eyes scanning for zombies. A few feet from the metal detectors she was hauled back by Louis, a squeak of surprise forcing it's way up her throat. "They might still be on. Better to trash them, then somehow set them off and attract several hords." Louis explained quietly.

Overhearing this Harry glanced over the metal detecting structure. "How are we supposed to disable one of those?" He asked quietly.

"No clue." Bill grunted with a frown. Everyone paused and glanced around them to try and figure out how they were going to pull this off.

"There has to be a power switch somewhere!" Francis said in a slightly raised whisper-voice. He was glaring at the pieces of metal work like his gaze would melt them.

"Hm...maybe we just shoot the outside of one up? There's gotta be a weak point somewhere..." Zoey suggested crossing her arms and tapping her chin with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Sounds good to me." Harry replied, pulling out his pistols. "We'll have to do both sides of one at the same time so the alarm doesn't trigger. Bill, you've got the most experience and are the best shot, care to take the other side?" He added, lining himself up diagonally with one of the middle metal detectors. Bill nodded and took the other side taking aim with his own gun. "On three. One...Two...Three!" Harry said before firing off his shots at almost the same time as Bill. One loud beep echoed throughout the terminal before silence (with the exception of the restarted moans and groans of the infected) descended again.

"Okay, that was pure luck." Louis murmured, moving farther into the actual entrance area of the airport.

"We'll need to take the back employee routes to the tower. It'll be less filled with zombies and it'll be more secure." Francis said, making everyone pause and think a moment before agreeing. The five survivors quickly picked off the few zombies trailing about the area they were in before moving behind the counter to get to the back hallways and rooms.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Harry stated, checking his weapons over in preparation of what was to come. _There's two active threats going on right now...where are they?_ He questioned silently as his eyes scanned the room.

"But-" Zoey started in only to be cut off by the last Potter.

"Go. I'll be fine." He said in a strong voice, his eyes hardening. The four adults glanced at each other, doubt in their eyes.

"But-" Zoey tried again, only for a repeat performance of the last time she tried.

"Go!" The Potter Heir shouted, shooting a few more zombies, before glancing back at the other survivors, glaring at them until they went through the door to start towards the tower. "Finally. Party time boys." He said with a grim smile, pulling out six modified pipe bombs. Starting one up he through it into the middle of the echo-y hall, summoning a hell of a lot of zombies. Knowing some of the ones on the out edges wouldn't die from the blast, Harry quickly started picking them off.

A hunter's scream alerted him to his lack of foresight as he saw the special infected flying towards him. Immediately dropping to the ground, the hunter flew over him and hit the wall face first. The black haired young man spun on his knees aiming and firing the guns three times total in quick succession. As soon as he noticed it was actually dead, Harry quickly flew back up to his feet, just in time to see the spectacular explosion of bodies as he hurriedly released four more pipe bombs before taking one last glance around and darting out of the room.

Suddenly a tongue whipped out and wrapped around Harry's stomach and chest, dragging him back into the room, making him drop his pistols. "Damn it..." Harry choked out, closing his eyes and flicking out his wand. He quickly cast a severing charm behind him, feeling the tongue go slack slightly. Grabbing one of his knives now that the smoker's tongue's grip was more loose, he slashed backwards blindly, cutting the tongue. Flying to the where his pistols were while putting away his wand and knife, he snatched it up, spinning about and looking frantically for the smoker. Spotting it he swung his gun up, aiming and firing at the special infected. The smoker exploded and Harry quickly moved back into the hallway, shutting the door behind him, breathing hard. Wincing he put a hand around his ribs, bruised but not cracked. _I've been through worse...but not in awhile..._ He thought, breathing slowly, he stood, moving quickly to catch up to the other survivors with the help of his magic.

"So, there shouldn't be an issue from behind us for awhile. I took care of the zombies back there and shut the metal door. We've got to hurry though." The Avada Kedavara color eyed boy said when he caught up with the others, acting as if he wasn't injured.

Bill grunted, taking out a boomer that appeared ahead of them. "What the hell is up with all of these special infected?" He growled, glaring as his eyes searched for any movement up ahead.

"Don't know, but their becoming more and more prevalent and active as we continue. We need to hurry." Harry replied, sniping a special ahead of him as he pushed the group to hurry.

After another half an hour of fighting, running, reloading guns and surviving the five survivors finally made it to the tower, blocking the metal doors behind them with desks and anything else they could think of.

"Hm...anyone know how to operate the com-system...?" The last Potter asked, looking over the control panels.

"How the hell did you think you were going to get out of here Kid?" Bill asked, a frown marring his face.

"Er...trial and error?" He replied with a weak chuckle, rubbing his hair in an embarrassed fashion.

"Don't worry, it looks simple. We can turn this on...and...here we go..." Louis said, being the only one out of all of them that had some training with machines, seeing as he was a system's annalist. "Hello? Hello? This is Los Angeles Airport Control Tower. Can anyone hear me?" He said into the slim mike, holding it down on several national channels- the survivors only knew they were nation channels because they were labelled that way though.

Finally after almost a baker's dozen of tries later, someone responded. "We hear you Los Angeles Airport Control Tower. This is The United States Air Force Emergency Channel. Who is speaking?" A woman's loud voice filtered out of the speakers in several sets of headphones.

"We're survivors of whatever the hell is going on in Los Angeles. We need some help getting out of here." Louis said, frowning at the control system, hoping it wouldn't short out.

"Oh thank god! We were hoping for more survivors! How many are in your group?" The woman asked, an excited buzz coming over the speakers, telling the survivors there was a lot of people listening to their conversation.

"Five. We've got five people including myself." The systems annalist replied quietly, remembering the infected people were actually human, or...were human at one time.

"We'll be able to send a helicopter out there by tomorrow. Do you have a way to tell time?" The woman asked after a moment's pause.

"That's not soon enough." Harry whispered, from where he was standing near the windows. The four other survivors looked over at him, questioning what was going on. His face was unnaturally pale as he glanced back. "Show me how to work that." He commanded, his British accent coming out more in his panic.

Louis showed him the controls and took over, leaving the others to look out the window and pale at the sight before them. Zombies were milling about the runway, congregating around the airport entrances, the mood of the infected showing that most were hords of _very_ agitated zombies.

"Yes, we do. But it isn't soon enough. We've got several dozen hords sitting right below us, and I'll bet you several hundred Euro that they're working their way up to the control tower floor where we're at." Harry said, making the buzzing become louder as the people heard his British accent on the other side.

"Oh...shit." Was one of the several loud declarations heard from the other side of the communications link.

"Excuse me, but who is this?" The young woman on the other side asked.

Sighing, Harry glanced at the group behind him, he really didn't want to reveal exactly who he was, but with his status in the United Kingdom Community, both muggle and magical, he'd be able to get a prompt air lift out of this hell hole.

"Did you hear me? I repeat, who is this speaking?" The voice said again, a frown being heard from the other side.

Sighing once again, he pressed down the button that made it so he could reply. "This is Harry James Potter-Black. Lord of the Houses Potter and Black." He replied, taking his finger off the speaker on his side, making several dozen loud voices erupt from the speakers. ((AN/ He is 16 now-his birthday passing while he was trying to escape the virus.))

"You're a LORD?" Zoey screeched as she swung around, her eyes huge.

"Uh...yes?" He replied weakly, he had hoped the four others hadn't been paying attention to his use of his titles but...apparently his hopes had been dashed to bits. "I can't be an heir cause when you're an orphan you get emancipated when you're younger than for children with parents." He explained, recovering from his despair by masking it and raising an eyebrow in slight amusement at the faces the group was making.

"We...we'll get a helicopter over there right away Lord Potter-Black." The young woman said weakly, making Harry hide a smile behind a mask.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that. This has been a nightmare." He answered back, as he stood up.

"This is Major-General Cooper. The 'copter is taking off in a half an hour. It will be there within another half hour of that, at least. At the most an hour." A strong masculine voice said into the speakers, making everyone jump in surprise at the different voice.

"Thank you very much Major. I'll getting off the radio waves then, we've got to plan on getting to the roof of the tower. I assume you can pick us up from the top of it?" Harry said, frowning as he talked, thinking of what they could do to get up to the top of the building with as few problems as possible.

"Yes. We'll figure it out before the pilot and soldier leaves base. Don't worry Lord Potter-Black. We will get all of you out of there as quickly as possible." The Major-General tried to assure the young man who didn't need it.

"I am not worried, I'm sure your soldiers will get here by the time we need them." Harry replied with no concern in his voice over that matter.

"See you soon then. The channel will stay open to tell you when an ETA of ten minutes is active, so you have time to make it up one more floor and hold off as few infected as you need to." The man replied with what sounded like hidden amusement in his voice, very well hidden amusement, but hidden amusement none-the-less.

"See you soon." Harry confirmed, lowering his hand as he looked over that Zoey, Bill, Francis and Louis, varied degree's of shock written across their faces.

"What?" He asked, hiding his amusement behind one of his masks, even though he was roaring with laughter in his head.

"You-you're a...a Lord?" Zoey asked for confirmation again. Apparently that had been a real shock to them, not that Harry was suprised.

"Yes. I'm a Lord of two Houses of Old." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Then-then why did your aunt and cousin and uncle treat you the way they did?" Francis asked, frowning. Apparently he was the first to connect those dots.

"...we need to plan on how we're going to survive this last hour or so...um...can you guys concentrate on what's important? Like...surviving?" Harry asked, changing the subject quickly.

The group visably shook themselves and got to work making a plan. Fifty minutes later the five survivors had ate, planned, and watched the hords below warily. Occasionally there were bumps and groans from below them, making them all worry about what exactly was happening outside the steel reinforced doors.

**-Continued in Chapter 4-**

o...X...o

**Okay, so this is really important guys. I NEED TO KNOW if you want a SEQUEL where Harry goes back to England and start's in on the war again OR the infection starts in England...I'm not sure, let me know which one you like better if you want a sequel. If this continues, I might start in on a third one where Harry come's back to America. But this time, to help the L4D 2 survivors. Also, do you want the other 'muggle' survivor's to come with Harry back to England. Or do you guys want all of it to end right after they get rescued and Harry calls for help. Well, please let me know in a review or PM so I can tell everyone if there WILL be a sequel or not in the next chapter. (Since it's either the next chapter or the one after that the fic will be finished.) Oh! Do you guys want the Dursley's to have escaped the US or do you want them to be zombies? Cause either or I have several ideas for them, all of them quite entertaining... ^_^**

**Anyway...what'd you think? Were there any mistakes that you could make out grammar/spelling/punctuation/etc? I want to thank My Solitude a second time for helping me with pointing out mistakes and also henriette for helping out with some of the spelling mistakes I, or the abc check missed! THANK YOU TWO SOOOOOO MUCH! It really helps when people do things like this! See everyone next chapter!**

**Laters!**

**-Sora-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks go out to all of the people who reviewed this last chapter and for those that were on the lookout for mistakes and let me know! THANK YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, ALERTS AND COMMUNITY ADDS!**

**I loved writing this fic and everyone's opinions and comments really helped me keep writing. So thank you, all of you.**

**-Sora-**

o...X...o

**Parseltongue** (If I even use it...)

"Regular talking"

_Thinking/Letter/Talking to Voldemort/visions_

Placed in Los Angeles, California-not Pennsylvania. NOTE: London is 8 hours ahead of Los Angeles.

o...X...o

Last chapter...

_The group visably shook themselves and got to work making a plan. Fifty minutes later the five survivors had ate, planned, and watched the hords below warily. Occasionally there were bumps and groans from below them, making them all worry about what exactly was happening outside the steel reinforced doors._

o...X...o

**Chapter 4**

The radio cackled to life and Major-General Cooper's voice spoke. "Okay everyone, the helicopter will be there in about ten minutes. Good luck. Over." He said semi-calmly.

"All right Major-General, we're on our way up, sir. Over." Bill replied, his voice not betraying how worried he actually was.

"God's speed. Out." The man replied, the radio buzzing once more before Louis turned it off.

"We all set then?" Zoey asked, nervously. The five survivors checked over their equipment once more before Louis and Francis unblocked and opened the door. Harry and Bill took point, shooting a few bullets at anything that moved.

Harry concentrated on his wards for a moment, reading how many active threats there were for the group, which made him swallow nervously. "Hopefully it'll be a quick ten minutes..." He said quietly, pale at the number of active threat special infected spread throughout the floors below and the roof above.

Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly, calming himself down slightly. The door to the stairs opened and a rush of infected flowed towards the new opening. Bill and Harry quickly backed off and the five survivors took out the infected and two special infected that joined the fray. Inching their way forwards the group quickly walked through the door, Zoey and Harry first, Zoey firing down while Harry firing up the two sets of stairs. Two smoker clouds burst as Francis took out one behind and Zoey took out one below. The faint rumblings of a Tank forced the group to move up the stairs faster than they wanted to. By the time they had reached the top levels doors to the roof, four minutes had passed, according to Louis' watch.

"We should've brought a satellite phone..." Zoey murmured, glancing behind them, even though she was taking point.

"Zoey, eyes forward!" Bill hissed, reloading his gun. The five could hear the moans from the zombies outside and were hoping for as little time out there as possible.

The sound of a boomer from below had Harry moving to intercept, as he turned the corner, he froze for a moment. "Holy shit." He said loudly, his grip slack on his gun.

The boomer was at the bottom of the steps, it's bloated face staring up at him, not recognizing him in the least as it started to charge forward up the stairs. Francis darted around the corner and without a second thought shot the special infected, making it explode in a gristly mess, some of it actually managing to land on Harry who was still in shock.

"Kid?" Bill called out softly, managing to startle the last Potter, who raised his gun and spun around before blinking and slowly lowering it again.

He gulped nervously and said, "That-that was my uncle." The four adult turned in shock. This was the first time they had known a survivor who was related to one of the infected. The zombies outside the steel door were growing rather rambunctious at the smell of the boomer bio, some of which had landed on Harry. A hord seemed to be making it's way up the staircases to where former Vernon Dursley had been only moments before.

"Shit. Kid, snap out of it. Go into shock later. We've got three minutes left until the rescue will be here. I'd rather be stuck outside than trapped in here..." Bill stated, strolling over and hitting Harry across the face once. It was enough to make Harry snap out of the shock he was in and move forward.

"…right. Let's go. Hopefully the door will hold the group coming up the stairs." The black haired teen said in the silence between the survivors.

Without pause, he grabbed the door handle and shoved forward after unlocking it, knocking back the group of zombies who had been trying to get in. A hunter's scream made them all duck close to the ground as a black blur shot through the door. Louis spun with his fall, landing on his ass and firing several bullet's into the special infected.

The five darted through the now opened door, quickly slamming it shut behind them and moving forwards out into the open, firing at the creatures around them. Over the next three minutes the group took out three smokers, another four hunters, and two more boomers. The sounds of the tank were getting closer making them wish that the helicopter would hurry up. In the confusion of the battle Harry had gotten separated from the group, having a slight lull in the fighting.

Swinging his sniper rifle over his shoulder he quickly shoved it into the now slightly heavy, feather-light charmed pouch, along with the extra ammo he didn't think he would need. Leaving his semi-auto and pistols out, firing every once-in-a-while at a zombie that got too close. Taking out his wand he took down the three wards he had up, a methodical manner making his movements precise and seemingly unhurried he slipped his wand back into it's sheath. As soon as that was finished he quickly made his way back to the group, hearing the chopper coming closer.

"Gotta move, gotta move, gotta move..." The Potter heir murmured to himself, running towards the group of adults, praying the helicopter would get there before the tank did.

After taking out several more infected, one of them with a knife, Harry finally reached the other four survivors who were standing in a circle, their guns firing towards their enemies, with one eye on the lookout for the 'copter. The last two minutes were going to be slow in passing.

"Where'd ya go Kid? Thought you'd miss the party." Bill said, grunting as a dead-weight infected slammed into him after he shot it, forcing him to take a step back to regain his balance and shove it off him so it would fall to the ground.

"Caught sight of a smoker and decided to have a ball chasing after it, what do you think old man?" Harry replied sarcastically, loading his semi-auto.

"Damn, damn, damn. Can't these freaks ever let up?" Francis grunted, his semi-automatic going full blast in short bursts of gunfire.

"There's the 'copter!" Zoey cried out, being the first to see it.

"Go go go!" Harry screamed, seeing the tank bust through the last barrier between them and it, bringing even more regular and special infected with it.

"God damn that's a big fuckin' zombie! What the fuck was he? A body-builder on steroids before this?" Louis shouted as the group split and ran flat out for the 'copter, shooting all the while to try and clear a path. A machine gun was trying to provide a cover-fire for the group as they shot their way towards the airborne machine.

Harry glanced back to see how far away the tank was. _Damn. It's gaining..._ He thought, slowing down slightly so the other survivors passed him, before suddenly turning around. Throwing his semi-auto away from him, seeing as it was out of bullets and drew his two pistols. "Guess it can't be helped..." He murmured softly, glaring at the incoming zombies. His eyes were practically glowing, his magic flaring out of him, putting an incredible pressure on the air around the infected which forced the tank to slow, making the 'less' infected slow their pursuit of the survivors as something they didn't recognize anymore shuddered it's way up their spines.

Fear.

Pure unrivalled, anger was being directed towards them from glowing green eyes that were a shade none had ever seen before, unique as the curse, venom and tears that had affected the orbs in the first place.

Harry drew his two pipe bombs, lighting them both and throwing them to two different sides of the roof, making the infected who hadn't stuttered to a halt, race towards the glowing, loud bomb. He then quickly pulled his guns back out and picked off the regular and special infected who were still charging slowly or seemed to be frozen, hitting several special infected along the way.

The tank was the first to recover, forcing Harry to run like he had when Dudley's gang chased him. The other survivors hadn't noticed that Harry had stopped and were already at the helicopter boarding. Bill, the last on the ground, glanced back to see where Harry was and gaped at the sight. Most of the zombies were in the midst of running towards the pipe bombs and no others were following the tank anymore in the rush towards them.

Two explosions shook the roof, making the tank, who was closer to the detonation area, roar as the sides of the building started to crumble from the bombs. It's legs steadied themselves several seconds later, but it was just enough for the last Potter to gain enough distance from the special infected.

By now the four adults were all on board the helicopter, reaching out to grab the teen when he got close enough while the machine guns provided cover fire, two of them aiming for the tank's head and upper body, which compared with Harry's was a giant worthy body.

A few feet from the 'copter a roar of defiance and a shuddering thud were heard as the tank was finally taken down. Bill and Francis grabbed Harry by his uplifted arms and yanked him up into the hovering aircraft. Moments later the group was over one-hundred feet above the control tower/airport roof and rising higher. The machine gun men were back inside the helicopter and had closed the doors quickly and gave the survivors head sets.

"That-that was insane Kid." Were the first words out of Bill's mouth as soon as he saw that Harry had gotten his headset turned on.

"What the fucking hell were you thinking Harry?" Zoey screeched, still checking him over for any wounds.

"I was thinking...that the tank was too close to us, there were too many zombies around and you were too slow." Harry replied in a cold tone of voice. Settling back into his seat he closed his eyes, wanting the trip to be over so he could _finally_ go home.

Stunned silence met his proclamation and silence descended on the group as the helicopter transported everyone to the base.

Thirty minutes of high altitude, fast flying later, the pilot landing the 'copter on it's designated area, Harry opened his eyes and looked outside, noticing a group of military and political men waiting for them. While waiting for the engines to turn off he groaned, knowing this was going to be a pain in his ass. Stepping out of the machine the group approached the survivors.

"Lord Potter-Black, welcome to the Infection headquarters of the West Coast. I'm Major-General Cooper. Let's let you get cleaned up and changed into something else, then we can talk about how we're going to get you back to England." A military man introduced himself, guiding the group along as he spoke to Louis who seemed to be the most put together of the group and the most likely to be the English Lord. Intelligence didn't have any reports on the new Lord Potter-Black because the Potter's had went into hiding.

Louis tried to keep a straight face as Harry stepped around him and smiled. "Thank you Major-General for your prompt response. Nice to meet you, I'm Lord Harry Potter-Black." Bill's mouth twitched while Francis and Zoey sniggered at the shocked faces of the men and women facing them, forgetting their own reactions to the news only two hours before.

The Major-General cleared his throat in embarrassment as he recovered and smiled in a strained manner.

"If you could give me a room, I have some clothes of my own in my backpack and I would appreciate a shower..." Harry continued, hiding his amusement behind a mask.

"Ah... Yes. Right away. Here's the rooms we've designated for everyone. The three men in this larger area, ma'am you can go with Lieutenant Stroder to get changed and cleaned up in the female survivor area. Lord Potter-Black, this room and the private bathroom connected to it are yours to use." Major-General Cooper replied, gathering himself.

"If...if you don't mind sir, I would like to stay with Bill, Francis and Louis..." Zoey asked nervously, shifting from foot to foot. She didn't feel safe being separated from them as of yet.

"Of course. I'm sorry, I keep forgetting you aren't a soldier and aren't used to fighting." He said a slight sheepish tone taking note in his voice. Clearing his throat he continued with, "You all have three hours. Since apparently Lord Potter-Black is the only one with clothes, the military will provide you with uniforms or clothes to use."

The five survivors nodded their acknowledgement before dispersing, the group closing the doors behind them.

Harry sighed, moving to the bathroom immediately after locking the door behind him in his temporary rooms. Closing the door to the bathroom he locked that as well, slipping out his wand and casting several locking charms on it as well. Setting his feather-light bag down he unshrunk his trunk as well, stripping his weapons and such and leaving them on the counter.

Moving on he stripped off his dirty, bloody, slimy and torn clothes. Aiming a slew of cleaning charms and cloth repairing charms, the clothes the stains and rips slowly disappeared from the fabric. Putting the clothes and some of his knives and sheathes he had used inside the trunk; he drew out a set of jeans and a plain t-shirt, leaving the boots he had used so far out. The last Potter then turned on the shower and relaxed under the hot water, cleaning the blood and slim off of his skin and out of his hair.

Sighing in relief the emerald eyed young man dried off his body and slipped into the new clothes. Pulling out a candy bar from his inner-extendable pouch, he put it the cloth bag in his trunk, shut it, shrunk it and disguised it before putting it back around his neck. Putting on his new boots along with his two pistols, clips, wand holster and knives, he released the locking charms and the lock before opening the door and entering his room as he slipped his wand back into it's sheath.

Sighing he looked around the room before unlocking and opening the door, entering the hallway. Glancing up and down it, he picked a direction and started off, opening the candy bar he was carrying and nibbling on it as he walked. He had two hours to waste until the meeting.

Soon Harry found the cafeteria and glanced around, seeing many off-duty soldiers. Getting a cup of tea and wincing after the first sip, American tea was so bland and weak compared to English tea, he settled down in a back corner, slowly finishing his candy bar and hot-water-with-herbs drink.

One and a half hours later found him standing in front of the doors to the meeting room with his airman-or in this case, woman- escort. Sighing he slipped inside, already knowing what was going to be discussed.

Sure enough, two hours later the group of political officials and military officials were bickering amongst themselves while the five survivors were speaking together quietly. Harry would be leaving for England rather quickly; the old blood nobles were demanding his return as soon as possible, not trusting the Americans to care for his safety well enough.

"So...back to England, huh?" Zoey said, trying to smile and failing. She may not know much about the boy standing in front of her, but that doesn't mean she didn't care.

"Yes, I have traitor's to kill and alliances to make anew." He replied, smirking. Personally, he was just happy to get out of America (Los Angeles specifically). It had definitely become one of the top four places in his mental list of 'I never want to see again.' Number one being the Dursley's, number two being the Veil of Death and number three being the place Riddle was reborn.

"Then...I guess this is good-bye. We probably won't see each other again, huh?" Louis said, frowning in concern. "You sure everything will be okay? I mean, by the sounds of it, I wouldn't want to even consider going back to the 'family' you have." He added, mirrored looks of worry shining from the faces of the four adults.

"Well, I said I have traitor's to kill. The US military won't be taking my pistol's from me, considering that my semi-auto and my sniper rifle were lost in the last fight. I'm not going to let them. If the disease spreads, I want to be prepared, not that I think it will." Harry replied with a shrug. _At least, not over sea's. North and South America are screwed. ...though South America might be saved if they stopped illegal immigrants and built a heavily guarded wall that shot at anything that moved...but it might already be too late..._ He added on silently. "Plus, I know how to stop them now, and since Uncle is dead..." He grinned ruthlessly, a maniacal light gleaming from his viridian orbs.

"Hm, then I wish you the best of luck Kid. Don't die on us. If you need help, send a message out for us and we'll try to get there." Bill said solemnly, his cigar not being chewed on for that lone sentence.

"Take care of yourself, old man. I'm sure you'll need to, considering everything that may happen in the future. Don't trust them just because they 'helped' you. For all you know, some of them might already be infected and you don't know it. Watch out for each other." The Potter Heir advised, looking from one adult's face to the next.

"We will. Kick their asses shrimp. Sounds like those bastard's deserve it." Francis replied, grinning. Zoey tries to smile once more at this, succeeding this time. She gives Harry a quick half-hug a tear escaping from one of her eyes.

"Be careful." She said quietly, stepping back.

Harry didn't return the hug because of shock, but shook hands with the three other men as the group said their final good-byes. "You know, you guys didn't do half bad when you figured out the small tricks. Take care of each other." He said with a parting shot and grin, turning towards the officials and assuming a 'I-have-old-blood-running-through-my-veins-and-am-more-powerful-than-you-will-ever-be' Malfoy sneer. The four survivor's left the room to start out on the next leg of their journey, not exactly sure where it will take them.

"Now gentlemen, ladies. I would like to return to England as soon as possible." Harry said, copying the Malfoy's 'stick-shoved-up-their-ass' issues and demeanor, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Soon he would be back in England. The place his former friend's lived, traitors and murderers ran free and a corrupt government ruled over a secret world...

And soon, there would be changes, coming in the form of Harry Potter...

o...X...o

Okay! ^_^ First off! First fic of the series is finished! Yay! XD Sequel will be coming soon. Sorry it's taken me so long to post this up everyone... *sweat drop*

Please, please PLEASE! Tell me WHAT YOU THINK! I need opinions on what you guys liked (scenes, writing, etc) or what you didn't like/thought it should have been changed. It's important for my own original book writing that I know what you people like. SO PLEASE! REVIEW!

**I will let everyone know this about the ****sequel**. It will not be a major crossover, however since Left 4 Dead effect's the way I have Harry portrayed, it will be listed in the crossover section because of this fact. There will not be a crossover where infected invade Hogwart's (though I might do a shoot off if I keep getting people who really want that...hm...mention that in a review for this chapter if you would like that). Have no fear, you will still be seeing the angry, Slytherin!Harry though. The sequel will focus on ending the wizarding war. I might have a third one where the Left 4 Dead 2 character's come in, but I haven't thought that far ahead yet. I'm still thinknig on the latest twist in my plot line...

Anyway! See you next fic!

Laters!  
-Sora-

PS- I just realized this. I'm the first official Left 4 Dead, Harry Potter x-over to be finished! Oh my gosh! Now I've GOT to party! =^.^=


	5. Sequel announcement

Hey there everyone! So! I have FINALLY put up the sequel to the story. Sorry it's taken so long-I had a lot going on...which is all explained in an author's note at the beginning of the first chapter. The end of the chapter does have a few questions I wanted to ask everyone so please reply to those questions!

Here's the link to the sequel's first chapter.

http:/ / www. fanfiction. net / s/ 6348586/ 1/ The_New_Ally

Oh! I went back and editted all the chapter's of this story one last time to adjust a few things on the top part too...not much was changed so don't really worry about it. A few spelling/spacing mistakes is all. *grins* Have fun reading the sequel!

Laters!  
-Sora-


End file.
